<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Will Get Through This Together by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099811">We Will Get Through This Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Confessions, Daemons, Family Feels, Family History, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen, Good Ardyn Izunia, Hearing Voices, Hgs, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Math, Mental Health Issues, Mentions Cor Leonis, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent-Child Relationship, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Proud Ardyn Izunia, Recovery, References to eating disorders, Truths, Unconditional Love, Understanding, working together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being off of school allows Prompto to connect with his dad more. So when Prom starts asking Ardyn about the daemons, the pair come to the realisation that they have more in common than they ever thought was possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum &amp; Ardyn Izunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Will Get Through This Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed to write Ardyn and Prompto bonding time. So here you go. </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Sunbeam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn smiled weakly placing Prom’s glass of orange juice on the table next to his son as he continued to do his homework. Ardyn was very proud of Prom for taking his education seriously and getting on with it, but Prompto was still ill. No one, not the teachers, not he or Cor, expected Prom to do anything but focus on himself right now. However, Prompto had told him repeatedly that distracting himself with schoolwork would take away the pain of not seeing Noct every single day and this would help him feel like a normal kid again. Ardyn or Cor refused to argue with his son on that score and let him get on with it. As long as Prompto was getting better that was all that mattered to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, dad.” Prom smiled, looking up from his work to look at his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn kissed Prom on the top of the head and smiled. “You are very welcome, My Sunbeam. Anyway, what work are we doing today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Math mainly. It’s really boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do it you know? We can sit and have a chat if you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you got reports to go through?” Prom questioned, putting his pen down, hope filling his bright blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did them all at the beginning of the week.” Ardyn confirmed to his son, delighted to see Prom with joy in his eyes once more. “So we could spend a little more time together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Prompto first came out of the hospital, both Cor and Ardyn had refused to go to work. They stayed at home with their Sunbeam and did all they could to make him feel loved again and wanted. It made Prom so happy to know that he could have his dads whenever he needed them. He could walk downstairs and both of them would be there, ready to talk to him without a moment’s hesitation. Prom loved every second of it. But... the other week Cor had to go back to work and Ardyn was now having to bring reports home and Prom was starting to feel put out again. It wasn’t their fault. He understood that his dads had to work and protect Lucis but it was nice to just have them to himself for a change. So when his dada offered to have a chat, Prompto was going to jump at the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto quickly put his books to one side and moved out a chair next to him so Ardyn could sit down. Ardyn laughed at his son’s enthusiasm and ruffled his bright golden hair as he took his seat. Prom’s hair was coming softer again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, my darling Sunbeam, what would you like to talk about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… actually… I have been meaning to ask you something.” Prom said with clear hesitation in his voice. “But it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All depends on what it is you wish to ask of me.” Ardyn joked, shuffling in his chair, trying to make his baby boy feel more relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about the daemons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto held his breath for a second. He knew his dad probably thought he wanted to ask him about his powers again and if they would return to him. But that was not the case. What Prom wanted to know may cause his dad some upset and that was the last thing Prom ever wanted to happen. But at the same time… this was all the 17-year-old boy had been thinking about for a few weeks now. He had to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto locked his eyes with his dada’s concerned gold ones and asked: “Dad? When did you first realise that the daemons had taken over you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn blinked at the question, but he did not hesitate in giving his son an answer. “If I am honest with you… when I was 30.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was 3 years before…” Prom gulped unable to say the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before uncle Somnus killed me.” Ardyn shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto nodded, knowing the pain that it had caused his dad. The pain that still caused his dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn placed a hand on Prom’s shoulder and smiled at him, attempting to comfort his son. “It’s alright. I am not upset with you asking. It happened a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still hurts you though...” Prom said weakly, moving closer towards his dad to give him a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn’s heart twitched. Prompto was hugging him? His son was actually hugging him and he wasn’t crying? A wave of love hit him and Ardyn happily returned the hug. Prompto had stopped willingly giving him hugs 2 years ago, and now Prompto only hugged him when he was upset. It made the daemon lord so unbelievably happy because it felt like he was finally getting his son back. He was finally getting back that cheery, precious and happy person his son once was. No. Ardyn was not going to cry. But he was going to savour this moment for as long as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn held Prompto closer to him and hummed. “Only sometimes. But I promise it hasn’t today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how did you know that it was the daemons?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They started to talk to me.” Ardyn said slowly, not sure where Prompto was going with this, regardless he carried on explaining. “They… started putting rather unkind and negative thoughts into my brain. And at the beginning, they were easy to ignore for the corruption hadn’t fully set in yet. I thought if I ignored it, it would go away. It obviously didn’t work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you scared?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn nodded. “Yes. Yes, I was. That was because I felt like I couldn’t tell anyone or speak to Somnus about it, in case… well nevermind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s grip on his dad got tighter at those words. Ardyn hadn’t shown any physical signs that he was uncomfortable but Prom knew for a fact his dad was. “I am sorry you had to go through that, dada.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Ardyn said, running his hand through Prom’s hair. “If none of that happened, I wouldn’t have you or your father. That is probably the worst thought of all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My worst thought is not having you and dad with me too.” Prom said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are stuck with us I am afraid.” Ardyn laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Prom muttered out before the pair fell into a silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much more he wanted to ask. Prompto knew he should tread carefully when talking to his dad about the daemons. But… his dad seemed ok to keep talking to him about them today. Prompto sat up and twiddled his fingers before carrying on asking more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other things did they used to tell you?  When you were mortal I mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many things. Mainly involving Somnus and Aera, that they didn’t care or love me. That I would hurt them if I stayed near them, so I left and carried on healing people because that was my calling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they tell you stuff like that now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes. Sometimes they tell me that your father no longer loves me. And that you hate me. But I know it’s all lies. For you, my dear, are incapable of hating anyone.” Ardyn said, laughing away his discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate Verstael.” Prom said, bitterness seeping through his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here.” Ardyn agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were three beings Ardyn hated above everything else that had ever existed. Bahamut was the first because he was the biggest dick in the universe. Ordaining everything to be so, in order to carry out his sick twsited little game. What type of knob does that? Then there was Titus Drautos because… actually Ardyn had no clue why he hated him, he just hated being around that prick. And he hated hearing his voice. He’d fucking sell the Captain to the Niffs if Regis would let him. And finally, Verstael Besithia, the mad scientist, because that twat hurt his Prom and Cor. Ardyn really regretted only giving that man the scourge. Tearing his liver out and watching him bleed to death would have been more satisfying. Oh well… he couldn’t change the past. Nevermind all those worthless pieces of shit though, Ardyn was still very confused as to why Prom was asking him all of this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn tapped his fingers on to the table and continued: “Sunbeam if you don’t mind me asking? Why do you want to know all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause… the daemons tell you lies. I am just trying to make sense of the voice in my head. I know it’s the anorexia that is telling me lies… but sometimes it is super hard to ignore.” Prom admitted out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager expected Ardyn to at least flinch at his words. Prompto had even expected Ardyn to growl, or for his dad to wrap his arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But that didn’t happen. It made Prom’s heart sink with guilt. What if his words had made his dada cry? Prom thought that he had already put both of his dads through so much, he couldn’t bear the thought of making it any worse for them. However, Prompto couldn’t hear any sniffing.  Prompto finally found the courage to look up at his dad and he noticed that his dad’s face and eyes had softened but that was about it. Nothing more. Was his dada okay?      </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn let out a sigh and said in a comforting voice. “It sucks, doesn’t it? But you know what? I am so very proud of you for telling me this. And me and your father, are going to give you what I never got. I am going to tell you that, you are brave for pushing on and talking about your feelings. That I love you and all those negative thoughts in your head, they’re not true. What is true though, is that you are the kindest, bravest, sunshine of a soul I have ever met. I am so proud to be your dad, my darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto teared up and flung his arms over Ardyn’s shoulder’s as he let his tears fall. Prom may have been on track but hearing those words come from Ardyn… it meant so much to him. Prompto felt his dad return the hug and it made the blonde Prince smile even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, dada.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome my dear. And I will only ever tell you the truth. That I swear to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. And do you know what this means?” Prom said sitting back into his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… I can’t say that I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are the same. We both got negative thoughts but we push through, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn nodded. “That we do. Us and your father will always get through anything life throws at us. And we will do it together.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door suddenly crashed open and the pair heard Cor groan as he closed the door behind him. “I am gonna fucking kill Clarus Amicitia one of these days!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn laughed, rising from his chair. “Looks like we are going to have to work together to stop your dad getting arrested first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the biggest challenge of all.” Prompto sniggered, not bothering to tuck his chair in as he went to greet his other dad. “Dad, please don’t kill uncle Clare!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>